


A Última Dança

by VILAR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VILAR/pseuds/VILAR
Summary: Remexa, balance, rodopie. Dance como se o mundo fosse acabar em instantes. Não seja inseguro quanto a seus movimentos, pois eles sempre serão perfeitos para Ela. Você inteiro é ideal para Ela, no entanto Ela não deveria ser ideal para você.





	A Última Dança

**Author's Note:**

> Sinta-se livre para interpretar a história da maneira que quiser.

A música invadia meus ouvidos. Nem a gigantesca porta dupla a minha frente foi capaz de para-la. O ritmo era meu velho conhecido, sempre estivemos juntos. Meu corpo já estava no limite, ele queria se mexer ao som do barulho do outro lado, mas a minha cabeça hesitava em ordená-lo a abrir a porta.

Pois ela sabe o que tem lá.

O meu corpo também sabe.

E o meu coração.

A melodia estava cada vez mais e mais alta, cada vez mais e mais harmoniosa. Para minha mente sensata, suas palavras não faziam o menor sentido juntas. Para o meu coração, que dançava autônomo em um ato de rebeldia, era vida.

Penhasco. Corda. Caneta. Redemoinho. Risada. Mãos.

Minhas mãos se moveram por conta própria e, antes que pudessem ser impedidas, empurraram a grandiosa porta, cheia de espinhos e marcas de arranhões, para trás. Mesmo que daquele tamanho, nenhuma força foi necessária. Provavelmente se abriria com o vento em mais alguns minutos de espera. Ela estava destinada a se abrir naquela noite.  
O vento gélido passou por mim e seguiu noite a fora, levanto consigo várias palavras que significava são fúteis para o meu coração. Para minha mente, a vida.

Sem mais demora, meus pés se arrastaram para dentro. O chão era feito magnificentemente do mais belo vitral já visto. As fortes cores me cegaram momentaneamente, porém quando meus olhos acostumaram a elas passei longos segundos as admirando. Os desenhos nada significavam em especial, apenas vários triângulos de formatos diferentes, como se estivessem se estilhaçado em uma deslumbrante obra-prima. 

Estudo. Pelúcia. Cama. Água. Tilintar. Anel. Pelo.

As paredes nada mais eram do que escuridão. Não como um papel de parede, e sim o vácuo. Não havia nada ali, em nenhum dos quatro cantos. Nem em cima. O vitral estava suspenso no meio do espaço, no entendo sem as estrelas ou a lua. Só havia eu. Eu e o vitral. Eu, o vitral e a melodia. Eu, o vitral, a melodia e Ela.

No centro, com as mãos finas estendidas em minha direção, estava Ela. O sorriso doce em seus lábios era convidativo, difícil de resistir. Seus olhos brilhavam, tão vívidos, que me despertava a inveja. Seu murmuro saltava entre as palavras da melodia. 

Venha. Ar. Calendário. Perca-se. Gato. Óculos. No. Na. Em. Amor. Escuridão. Mim.

Não me importa o que Ela está dizendo. A resposta já está dentro do meu âmago, girando dentro do meu estômago, esperando que eu a vomite. Não importa o que eu diga. A resposta já está dentro de seus ouvidos, girando dentro do seu coração, esperando que eu aceite-a de corpo e alma. 

Caminhei até o seu corpo esbelto, parado no meio do vitral, me esperando como uma estátua esculpida a mão por ninguém menos que Michelangelo. Meus pés descalços não faziam barulho em contato com o vitral. O meu corpo nu não sentia mais o frio da brisa suave. Eu estava maltrapilha a sua frente. Seu formoso vestido rodado, de um cinza feio, combinava com a cor de seus olhos sedutores. O salto alto envolto em seus pés delicados a deixava vários centímetros mais alta do que. Ela sem eles também era naturalmente alta, não entendo o porquê deles. Mas não preciso entender.

Seus fios capilares, longos e brilhantes, roçavam em minhas bochechas, fazendo uma cócega gostosa. Estávamos tão perto que sentia seu cheiro, que me faria ter alucinações se continuasse inalando. E eu quero.

Unha. Sapatos. Pele. Jaula. Dor. Feliz. Batom. Livro.

– Você é a minha prisioneira. Eu sou sua fome – eu disse, olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

Seu sorriso aumentou.

Eu deixei a melodia entrar em mim, sem mais vacilar. As palavras faziam minhas pernas e braços se mexerem, seguindo o ritmo fielmente. Nesse momento soube que não haveria mais volta. Estava entregue a Ela. Tudo bem. Eu aceito me perder completamente neste momento de embriaguez.

Ela começou a dançar. Seus passos eram perfeitos, pareciam feitos pela melodia. Seus rodopios glamorosos espalhavam ainda mais o seu cheiro para a minha direção. Nós vamos dançar juntas até que o vitral volte a ser vários estilhaços desconexos.

Uma chama potente domou meu coração. Minha mente já não queria mais lutar – a chama em breve chegará até ela. Sua beleza perfurava meu coração e cérebro. Sua existência me sufocava. Seus gestos glamorosos me cortavam. Eu aceitaria de braços abertos cair deste vitral enquanto dançava ao seu lado. Com Ela, eu tinha coragem e inspiração.

Lágrimas. Rádio. Escola. Nuvem. Pulmão. Sangue.

Pouco a pouco, nossos movimentos foram ficando idênticos. Ela estava me copiando, dançando no meu ritmo, seguindo meus passos. Isso me fascinava. Notei um logo depois que não era apenas isso que estávamos iguais. Uma réplica do seu vestido rodado envolveu meu corpo sem que eu houvesse notado. Meu cabelo e o dela se esbarravam toda vez que rodopiávamos ao som da música.

Pequenas luzes subiam a nossa volta, seguindo para a escuridão sem fim acima de nós. Elas não tinham cor, nem cheiro, nem gosto. Não conseguia saber o que eram, mas serviram para deixar nosso momento ainda mais especial. Minha euforia aumentou quando sua unha acertou meu ombro em um movimento inocente. Seu toque fez toda a minha pele arrepiar. Não liguei para o sangue que escorria pelo meu braço.

– Você é minha prisioneira. Eu sou a sua fome – murmurei quando nossos passos ficaram mais lentos e trocávamos olhares significativos.

Nossos passos perfeitamente espelhados me fazia crer que nosso instinto cintilava em sincronia. Eu sei que Ela nasceu para este momento. Eu sei.  
Não sei quando percebi a verdade. Parece que estamos dançando há horas. Ela não copiava meus movimentos. Eu copiava os d’Ela. Inconscientemente. O tempo. Todo. Talvez mesmo antes de começarmos a dançar.

Mas tudo bem. Eu aceito isso também. Nada estragará este nosso momento. Continuávamos a remexer excitadas. Pois não há mais volta.

Branco. Preto. Amor. Tristeza. Vida. Morte. Rasgo.

Após alguns minutos, a melodia parou de forma súbita. Ela parou. Eu parei. Suávamos olhando uma para outra. Bufávamos de cansaço e desejo. Mesmo sem a música, o ambiente continuava barulhento. Um barulho que não sei de onde vinha, e também não faço a menor questão de descobrir.  
Ela se aproximou de mim. Eu me aproximei d’Ela. 

Ela levou os braços ao redor da minha cintura. Eu levei os braços ao seu pescoço.

Ela me beijou. Eu a devorei.

Beije-me até que minha respiração pare por completo.

Imperdoável. Imperdoável. Imperdoável. Imperdoável.

Nós beijamos por muito, muito tempo. Mas eu sentia que ainda não era o suficiente. Estava sedenta. Quero estar ainda mais próxima d’Ela. Quero rasgar sua pele e me esgueirar para dentro, senti-la por todo meu corpo. 

Contudo eu não havia percebido que Ela fez isso comigo primeiro.

– Você é minha prisioneira. Eu sou a sua fome. – Sua voz perfurou meu coração.


End file.
